yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasks
Tasks are a type of interaction with students that can be used to befriend them. They have not been fully implemented yet. When Ayano Aishi walks up to a student and the interaction wheel pops up, the player must go to the sprite art of the two people holding hands. When it is chosen, the student Ayano is interacting with will proceed to tell the player what her task will be. As of the October 11th, 2015 Build, Ayano can accept or deny the task. Press E''' to accept the task and '''Q to refuse. Ayano must walk up to the student and click the task function again. The student will thank her and a big pink "TASK COMPLETE!" sign will appear on the screen for several seconds. The player's reputation will currently not increase, but the student will become her friend and be willing to do tasks for her. There are also other benefits that have not been released yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651824686502776832 The same task cannot be completed again unless the game is reset. Tasks cannot be given to Ayano in the morning until after the student has put on their indoor shoes. Ayano is able to check her phone to view all the tasks available. When a task is completed, a check mark will appear by the mission. Student Tasks Eventually, every NPC will have at least one task. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651879008594870272 Some will not be as easy.https://youtu.be/wo4jsjBkToo?t=138 Hazu Kashibuchi: Hazu Kashibuchi is thirsty. It would be easy to manipulate him into feeling indebted to you by giving him a drink. Ayano can complete this task by purchasing a soda from a Vending Machine and then giving the soda to him. HazuTask.PNG|The task. January 15th, 2019. VendingMachinesLunchArea.png|Two vending machines located at the Cafeteria. Cooking Club Tasks Saki Miyu: Saki Miyu has lost her bra somewhere on school grounds. Locate the bra, then return it to her. The item can be found on the most northern part of Akademi's wall, just a couple of meters from the Confession Tree. It will not spawn unless Ayano has accepted the task. SakiTask2019.png|The task. January 1st, 2019. 2-8-16SakiTaskComplete.png|Saki's task complete. February 8th, 2016. Jan15thSakiBra.png|Saki's cyan bra. January 15th, 2015. Drama Club Tasks Kokona Haruka: Kokona Haruka's school uniform is too tight. Discover a way to provide her with a looser uniform. Ayano can complete this task by going to the Sewing Room, and modifying the uniform which can be bought through the Drops menu. KokonaTask2019.png|The task. January 1st, 2019. KokonaThanks.jpeg|Kokona's task complete. June 1st, 2016. AyanoModiyfingUniform.png|Modifying the uniform. June 1st, 2016. Riku Soma: Riku Soma wants a photograph of the elusive kitten that he spotted somewhere on school grounds. Take a picture of the kitten, save it and show it to him. The kitten is found just a couple of meters right from the incinerator. RikuTask2019.png|The task. January 1st, 2019. Re-1.png|Riku's task complete. September 22nd, 2016. S-1.png|Taking a picture of the kitten. Light Music Club Tasks Gita Yamahato: Gita Yamahato believes that Miyuji Shan may be putting on a fake act. Wait until Miyuji thinks she is alone, then take a photo of Miyuji that demonstrates her true nature. Ayano can complete this task by taking a photo of Miyuji when she is playing air guitar in the Light Music Club during lunch time. GitaTask2019.png|The task. December 2nd, 2018. MiyujiShanPlayingAirGuitar.png|Miyuji's True nature. Gaming Club Tasks Gema Taku: Gema Taku doesn't understand why women avoid and ignore him. Ask Musume and her friends what they dislike about Gema. Ayano can complete the task by asking the bullies about Gema, and reporting back to him. His appearance will change according to the reasons the bullies listed the next day, and they can later be seen spying on him in the Gaming Club. GemaTask2019.png|The task. August 18th, 2018. GemaTaskNext.png|His new appearance after completing his task. Pippi Osu: Pippi Osu wants to know if her console is defective. Play her disc on your game console at home, and tell her what happens next. Ayano can complete this task by playing Yanvania during the night at home and defeating the boss. It will not be playable unless Ayano has accepted the task. PippiTask2019.png|The task. January 1st, 2019. Gf-1.png|Pippi's task complete. September 22nd, 2016. E.png|Playing Yanvania. Ryuto Ippongo: Ryuto Ippongo has lost his bandana. Locate his bandana and return it to him. The bandana can be found between the labyrinth and the school. It will not spawn unless the player has accepted the task. Dsdsd.png|The task. September 22nd, 2016. Sd.png|Ryuto's task complete. September 22nd, 2016. Ew-0.png|His bandana. September 22nd, 2016. Bullies Tasks Musume Ronshaku:'' Musume Ronshaku thinks that Horuda Puresu is hiding a dirty secret. Find out where Horuda spends her time, and take a photo of what she does there. '' Ayano can complete this task by going to the rooftop and take a picture of Horuda reading her book. Before the September 15th, 2019 build, Musume would ask for cigarettes. Ayano could complete this task by purchasing cigarettes from Info-chan. This task was changed because it was identical to the task implemented for one of the Delinquents. Musume_new_task.png|The new task. September 15th, 2019. Musume_new_task_complete.png|Musume's new task complete. September 15th, 2019. Horuda_hide.png|Horuda's Hiding spot. MusumeTask.jpeg|The old task. June 1st, 2016. Musume friended.png|Musume's old task complete. June 1st, 2016 Cig.jpeg|Getting cigarettes from Info-chan. Placeholder Task Since most students do not have individual tasks, a placeholder task has been given to them. This student needs to write a report, but can't find the necessary information online. Help them get the info they need. Ayano can complete this task by going to the library and looking around the shelves for a "Check Out Book" prompt. PlaceholderTask.png|The task. August 1st, 2019. PlaceholderTask2.png|The "Check Out Book" prompt. August 1st, 2019. PlaceholderTask3.png|The task complete. August 1st, 2019. Delinquent Tasks Delinquent Tasks are different from Normal Tasks. Normal Tasks involve be-friending a student, to get them to do favors for you, such as following, distracting and leaving. The Delinquents although, don't give you these favors, instead, their tasks are one of the mandatory requirements to join their gang. Umeji Kizuguchi: Umeji Kizuguchi is trying to get rid of you, so he told you to bring him $100, because he thinks it's outside of your capability. Show him that he's wrong. Ayano can complete this task by earning money through a part-time job at a maid café. UmejiTask.png|The task. August 17th, 2019. PartTimeMiniGame2.png|Earning money through Part-Time Job Mini-Game. Hokuto Furukizu: Hokuto Furukizu has challenged you to bring a weapon to prove your bravery. He thinks that you are too faint-hearted to carry a knife. Prove him wrong. Ayano can complete this task by taking a knife from the Cooking Club or the rooftop. HokutoTask.png|The task. August 17th, 2019. Capture-20161116-094015.png|The knife in the Cooking Club. HokutoTaskComplete.png|Hokuto's task complete. August 17th, 2019. Gaku Hikitsuri: Gaku Hikitsuri believes that the headmaster has a secret stash of alcohol hidden somewhere in his office. Infiltrate the Headmaster's Office to retrieve the booze. The bottle of sake can be found just behind the headmaster's desk. Ayano can retrieve the bottle during lunch time when the headmaster is not in his office. Any other time will make impossible as attempting to retrieve the bottle will result in the headmaster pointing a taser at Ayano. GakuTask.png|The task. August 17th, 2019. BoozeLocation.png|The Booze, located near Kocho Shuyona. (He leaves during lunch time) Hayanari Tsumeato: Hayanari Tsumeato is extremely dismissive of you, but has expressed an interest in smoking cigarettes. Perhaps if you bring him what he wants, he might take you more seriously. Ayano can purchase cigarettes from Info-chan for just 1 panty shot. HayanariTask.png|The task. August 17th, 2019. Cig.jpeg|Getting cigarettes from Info-chan. Dairoku Surikizu: Dairoku Surikizu is under the impression that you are too well-behaved to break school rules. To convince him otherwise, you must steal an answer sheet from the Faculty Room. This task can be tricky to accomplish. The player will need to make sure that nobody is in the room. The easiest method to do this would be to find the Radio in the Audiovisual Room, wait for all the teachers to leave during class hours, place the radio in the upper-right corner of the Infirmary, enter the next section of the Infirmary and wait for the nurse to get close to the radio, have Ayano produce a giggle that will distract the nurse to go into the room that Ayano is in, go around from the outside of the Infirmary without the nurse seeing Ayano, activate the radio when the gym teacher gets close enough to the left side of the faculty room, wait for her to leave and then enter the Faculty room and steal the answer sheet. This should give the player enough time to steal the sheet before the gym teacher returns. DairokuTask.png|The task, August 17th, 2019. AnswerSheet.png|The Answer Sheet, located at Faculty Room. (They leave at 8:15, but you have to distract Kyoshi Taiso) Rival Tasks As the rivals are currently not fully implemented, it is unknown if these are their final tasks. As of now, only Osana's and Kizana's tasks can be accessed, through the JSON file. Osana Najimi: Osana Najimi lost her cat-shaped phone charm in the hedge maze. Find it and return it to her. The charm can be found in the middle of the hedge maze. It will not spawn unless the player has accepted the task. OsanaTaskApril2nd.png|The task. April 2nd, 2018. Task-osana-3.png|Osana's task complete. December 16th, 2016. Task-osana-2.png|Osana's phone charm. December 16th, 2016. Kizana Sunobu: Kizana Sunobu wants to be the only girl in school with purple drill hair. Convince Kokona to change her hairstyle. After the player accepts the task, they will be unable to leave the conversation, making this task impossible. It is unknown if this is because the task is not fully implemented or if it is a bug. As of the May 20th, 2017 Build, this task has been temporarily removed. TaskKizana.jpg|The task. May 19th, 2017. Trivia *Tasks were implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Build. *In the full game, Ayano will be able to do tasks for rivals as well. This will open new gameplay options.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/659759072158183424 *Ayano will never make friends with faculty members.https://youtu.be/wo4jsjBkToo?t=185 Category:Interactive Category:Reputation Boosting Category:Tasks Category:Game Mechanics